Tiffany Lords
Tiffany Lords is a character from the video game, Rival Schools. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Little Mac vs. Tiffany Lords * Rainbow Mika vs Tiffany Lords Possible Opponents * Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) * Ippo Makunouchi * Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter) * Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) * Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) History Tiffany Lords is a student from Pacific High, originally hailing from the United States. Her story in Rival Schools: United By Fate has her joining Roy in his investigation of the school kidnappings, due to her crush on him. Like her classmates, she is captured and brainwashed by Justice High, but is eventually freed by students from Taiyo High. Her ending has her return to the United States with Roy, and setting out to train as a bodyguard after Roy begins studying in politics. Death Battle Info Tiffany is combining cheerleading moves and boxing skills for her arsenal. Special Attacks * Groovy Knuckle (グルービーナックル) - Tiffany does a backhand punch after a spin. It doesn't deal that much damage, but it has fast recovery. This can be charged, in which she punches low once the punch button is released. * Groovy Punch (グルービーパンチ) - Tiffany spins her arm a few times before delivering a forward punch. Like the Groovy Knuckle, this can also be charged. When fully charged (her fist glows at this point), this becomes unblockable. It cannot be connected from a combo, and she is vulnerable to throws, as well as Team-Up and Party-Up assists from the opponent. * Beautiful Spin (ビューティフルスピン) - Tiffany does an ascending kick similar to Hayato's Guts Kick. Startup is slow, but whether it is blocked or not, the player can make Tiffany can recover in the air and deliver almost any attack from there, including the Exciting Kick. If it entirely misses and the player does not do anything to make Tiffany recover, she becomes completely vulnerable to counterattacks while landing. * Exciting Kick (エキサイティングキック) - Tiffany jumps backward, then delivers a fast diving kick towards the opponent, similar to Batsu's Shooting Star Kick, giving it the same problems with the aforementioned move if blocked. This is also usable in the air, and the angle of descent is dependent on the kick button pressed for this attack's button combination. * Groovy Wheel (グルービーホエール) - Tiffany does a cartwheeling kick that knocks the opponent away from her. If blocked, however, the opponent can immediately counterattack. Burning Vigor Attacks * Groovy Screw (グルービースクリュー) - Tiffany jumps towards the opponent and sits on the latter's shoulders, her thighs around the opponent's head. While in this position, she spins fast to deal damage. She has super armor during the entire attack sequence, but is still susceptible to Party-Up techniques from the opponent. * Groovy Special (グルービースペシャル) - Tiffany does four Groovy Knuckles (the last one makes the opponent's head dizzy.), followed by a Groovy Punch that knocks the opponent into a random obstacle in the field, scoring a bonus hit. The last Groovy Knuckle can be successfully Tardy Countered, since Tiffany charges up for her Groovy Punch, which is a major problem if all Groovy Knuckles miss or are blocked. * Wonderful Kick (ワンダフルキック) - Tiffany does three jumping backflip kicks, followed by a perpendicular Beautiful Spin that goes high up into the air. Team-Up Technique * Love and Peace (ラブ＆ピース) - Tiffany approaches the active character and gives the latter a kiss, restoring some health. * Bridge Drop- '''Tiffany slides through the active character's legs, kicking them to the ground and leaping high in mid-air. Then, both Tiffany and the active character dogpile into their opponent (as '''Tiffany2). Party-Up Technique * Tiffany does the Triple Heaven's Cross. Gallery/Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Boxers Category:Capcom Characters Category:Female Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Playable Character Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Teenagers Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Younger Combatants